


Rozdział 7: Jezioro (III)

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [8]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Norris rusza do boju. Czy uda mu się ostatecznie pokonać jezioro?





	1. 1

Kiedy ponownie zatrzymał samochód przed Castle Lake, nie czuł właściwie nic. Bał się jak cholera, owszem, ale nie odczuwał tego. Zamiast tego w jego sercu gościło tylko odrętwienie i może odrobina determinacji.

Tak, zamierzał rozwiązać tę sprawę raz na zawsze lub zginąć – nie był jednak lekkomyślny i nim wysiadł, spróbował złapać przez radio kogokolwiek z Biura Szeryfa.

– Mówi Norris. Mówi Norris. Odbiór – powtórzył kilka razy, lecz bez odpowiedzi. Już tracił nadzieję, kiedy odbiornik zachrzęścił.

– Norris? – na szczęście to był Alan. – Masz coś? Jak ekspertyza?

Poranne przybycie stanówki wydawało się teraz odległe o całe lata.

– Bezużyteczna, jak zawsze – wzrok Norrisa padł na taflę widocznego przez szybę radiowozu jeziora. Czarna toń w niczym nie przypominała wody. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jestem nad jeziorem. Jeśli nie wrócę do wieczora, to wiesz, co się ze mną stało.

– Czekaj, moment. Co chcesz zrobić? – w głosie szeryfa pobrzmiała zarówno nadzieja, jak i niepokój. To drugie pochlebiłoby Norrisowi, gdyby był jeszcze w stanie cokolwiek odczuwać.

– Powiedzmy, że… zasięgnąłem języka i zdobyłem nowe informacje, które teraz zamierzam sprawdzić.

– Norris – powtórzył z naciskiem Alan.

Przez kilka sekund w eterze panowała cisza. Wreszcie jednak Norris dał za wygraną; westchnął ciężko.

– Słuchaj, Alan – zaczął ostrożnie – wiem, że doświadczyłeś niesamowitych rzeczy i że byś mi uwierzył, ale to jest totalnie popieprzone. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że młody Delevan nie zmyślał.

– Wciągające ludzi jezioro?

– …Tak.

Krótki trzask radia; szeryf najwyraźniej miał problem z doborem słów, którymi mógłby na to odpowiedzieć.

Ostatecznie rzekł tylko:

– Jeśli planujesz to, co podejrzewam, to przyślę ci posiłki w ciągu godziny. To wariackie – Norris przysiągłby, że nawet przez zakłócenia słyszał niepewny oddech Alana – ale mam wrażenie, że jeśli ma się udać, to tylko tobie.


	2. 2

Norris wysiadł z samochodu.

Na ramieniu mocno ściskał swoja wędkarską torbę, w dłoni naprawioną wędkę. Jego oczy pociemniały od czegoś, z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy; w tamtym momencie nikt z jego znajomych nie poznałby go – nie uwierzyliby, że to ten sam poczciwy Norris, któremu robi się niedobrze na widok krwi, który ma dobre chęci, ale poza tym jest właściwie tylko niezbyt rozgarniętym fajtłapą. Ba, sam siebie nie poznawał. Odkąd wpakował się w tę idiotyczną sprawę, coś zaczynało się w nim zmieniać.

Ruszył przed siebie równym, sprężystym krokiem.

Zatrzymał się kilka metrów od brzegu, nie przygotował jednak wędki. Po prostu wpatrzył się nieruchomo w czarną toń jeziora, tak jakby rzucał jej wyzwanie albo chciał zmusić do ugięcia się przed tym spojrzeniem. W rzeczywistości w głowie miał mętlik i zero jakiegokolwiek planu działania; stanowił w tym momencie żywą ilustrację powiedzenia „robić dobrą minę do złej gry”.

Jedyne, co dodawało mu otuchy, to słowa Alana.

Czekał.

Nad Castle Lake panowała, tak jak wcześniej, całkowita cisza, jednak Norris bardzo głośno słyszał w uszach walenie własnego serca i swój nierówny oddech. Zastanawiał się, czy w obliczu fali popuści w spodnie. Skoro się jej spodziewał, miał szansę się przed tym uchronić, jednak nie było to nic pewnego.

Z początku nie wyczuł delikatnej zmiany, jaka zaszła w otoczeniu. Nadal panowała cisza, a jezioro wciąż stanowiło czarny, bezdenny kocioł. Spostrzegł się, dopiero gdy na otchłani pojawiły się zmarszczki.

Nadchodzi, pomyślał.

Mimo tego olśnienia Norris, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, nie zaczął panikować, a nawet ogarnął go dziwny spokój. Czy to tak czują się ludzie w obliczu śmierci? A może raczej spodziewał się, że wyjdzie z tego cało przy jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniu opatrzności lub łucie szczęścia?

Fala zaczęła się kotłować i bulgotać, pęczniejąc coraz bardziej, coraz wyraźniej. Rosła, unosiła się ponad Castle Lake niczym głodna bestia, niczym drapieżnik czyhający na bezbronną ofiarę.

Norris tylko podniósł głowę, nie spuszczając jej z oka. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, jednak zdenerwowanie ulotniło się praktycznie całkowicie.

Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na wędce.  Stanowiła jego ostatnią deskę ratunku.

Fala runęła.


	3. Chapter 3

Unosił się.

Tonę, pomyślał Norris, tonę i zaraz dołączę do tamtych.

A jednak nie tonął.

Powoli otworzył powieki, które dotąd kurczowo zaciskał. Gdyby to była woda, natychmiast dostałaby się do jego oczu i nozdrzy, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Czuł tylko, jak czarna substancja gładko prześlizguje się po jego ciele, unosząc go gdzieś daleko od brzegu, gdzieś wgłąb.

Ostrożnie wziął oddech. Do jego płuc dostało się najzwyklejsze, może tylko nieco cuchnące jeziorem powietrze. Uczucie, że zaraz umrze, zelżało.

Norris zmusił się do rozkurczenia palców, jakie zaciskały się na wędce i torbie. Powoli przesunął dłoń po wędzisku, by chwycić je nieco pewniej. Była to jednak zbyteczna ostrożność; cokolwiek czyniła z nim ta czarna woda, nie miała już szans wyrwać mu jej z ręki.

I wtedy poczuł szarpnięcie, zupełnie jakby siedział przypięty pasami bezpieczeństwa w ostro hamującym samochodzie.

Świat obrócił się i zawirował. Górna część ciała znalazła się pod dolną, a torba prawie spadła Norrisowi prosto na nos. Przekoziołkował kilka razy, nawet nie rozróżniając kierunków – góra? dół? nie miał pojęcia, jedyne, co widział, to otchłań – aż twardo na czymś wylądował.

– Jasna cholera…

Wstrząs uderzenia o podłoże na moment pozbawił Norrisa zdolności jasnego myślenia. Jak w transie, kurczowo zaciskając powieki, upewnił się tylko, że nadal trzyma w dłoniach torbę i wędkę. Uspokojony, urywanie łapiąc oddech, pozwolił sobie chwilę poleżeć z wypiętym tyłkiem, aż mdłości minęły.

Kiedy wnętrze jego głowy przestało kręcić się jak karuzela w wesołym miasteczku, Norris przekręcił się na plecy i otworzył oczy. Nad sobą ujrzał sklepienie z piasku, piasek czuł też pod palcami. Zamrugał, jakby chcąc spędzić z powiek ostatnie ślady halucynacji, lecz widok nie zmienił się.

Co do cholery?

Podniósł się do siadu. To, co uznał za sklepienie, w istocie było częścią tunelu, w którym się znajdował. Tunel biegł tak głęboko, że aż znikał Norrisowi z oczu; to tędy musiała przynieść go fala. Teraz jednak czarna otchłań zniknęła bez śladu, nie pozostała po niej ani jedna plama, ani jedna kropelka.

Odwrócił się i naraz ogarnęła go ulga – tunel ciągnął się także w drugą stronę, jednak tym razem dało się dostrzec nikłe światło dnia. Mając nadzieję, że trafi do wyjścia, Norris podźwignął się i ruszył na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalał mu się czołgać niski strop.

W miarę, jak się tam zbliżał, zyskiwał pewność: tunel prowadził spod dna jeziora na powierzchnię. W normalnych okolicznościach wyśmiałby podobny pomysł, ale teraz nie było mu do śmiechu. Z jakiegoś powodu czarna fala wciągnęła go do tego tunelu i zostawiła. A zatem być może, tylko być może, podobny los spotkał także pozostałych zaginionych.

W chwili, gdy niezbyt zgrabnie wygrzebał się z tunelu i stanął na nogach, na twardym gruncie, łyk powietrza smakował mu tak, jak nigdy w życiu. A potem spostrzegł, że stoi wśród drzew, na niewielkim skrawku lądu, dookoła mając jezioro.

– Castle Isle? – wyrwało mu się z winy całkowitego osłupienia.

Tak, to musiała być ona – niewielka wysepka na Castle Lake, której większość mieszkańców nigdy nie poświęciła ani jednej myśli.

Trzymana przez Norrisa torba wymknęła mu się z palców i wylądowała tuż obok prawego buta. Potarł czoło uwaloną w ziemi dłonią, pozostawiając tam czarną smugę. Nie zauważył tego. Cała sytuacja zakrawała na szczyt absurdu.

Dlatego kiedy usłyszał obok siebie ludzki głos mówiący „Halo?”, Norris wrzasnął i podskoczył.

Omal znowu nie wylądował na tyłku, ocaliły go tylko służbowe buty z szeroką podeszwą. Z walącym sercem Norris obrócił się, nagle całkowicie pewien, że jezioro powróciło, że tym razem na serio zginie, a jego szczątki będą się rozkładać na dnie Castle Lake.

Ale to nie jezioro, tylko ojciec John Brigham wpatrywał się w niego z ostrożną troską.

– Panie władzo? – powtórzył i momentalnie jego twarz przybrała wyraz ulgi. – Och, to przecież Norris. Nie masz pojęcia, jak wspaniale cię widzieć.

Norrisowi odebrało mowę. Początkowo zastanawiał się, czy widzi miraż; podświadomie, choć nigdy by się do te-go publicznie nie przyznał, musiał położyć kreskę na bracie Sheili. Kiedy więc zorientował się, że ojciec jest żywy i stoi naprzeciw niego, ogarnęło go dziwne poczucie oderwania od rzeczywistości. Przez dobrą chwilę Norris gwałtownie wciągał powietrze, przytulając do siebie wędkę jak najdroższy skarb.

– Gdzie jestem? – wymamrotał wreszcie, choć przecież wcześniej sam odpowiedział sobie na to pytanie. Dlatego zaraz się poprawił: – Czy są z ojcem… inni?

– Inni zaginieni? Jasne – ksiądz wskazał palcem za plecy Norrisa. – Dzieciak siedzi tu od wczoraj, ale Baranski ciągnie ostatkiem sił. Nie ma tutaj jedzenia, a woda… sam widzisz – wzruszył ramionami.

Nagłe olśnienie nieprzyjemnie zakłuło Norrisa. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że zaginione osoby mogą utkwić w miejscu bez wody i żywności… ale kto, kurwa, wpadłby na tak absurdalny pomysł?

Ojciec poprowadził Norrisa w bardziej zarośniętą część wyspy; gdy szli, Norris ze zgrozą dostrzegł po drodze kilka kupek kości. Czyżby te zaginięcia już kiedyś się zdarzały? Od jak dawna? Czy ci biedacy umarli tu z głodu…? Wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Zatrzymali się. Pod pobliskim drzewem siedział pryszczaty chłopak, który grzebał patykiem w piasku i tylko obdarzył Norrisa spojrzeniem spode łba. Thomas Baranski półleżał, opierając się o inne drzewo; uścisnął Norrisowi dłoń, lecz nie wyglądał dobrze i wyraźnie należało go stamtąd jak najszybciej zabrać.

– Nie próbowaliście przedostać się na brzeg? – trzeźwo zapytał Norris.

– Wydawałoby się logiczne, ale ta fala… Ona po prostu wciągnęła mnie tu z powrotem – głos Baranskiego brzmiał na całkowicie pozbawiony nadziei. – A potem nie miałem już siły próbować.

– Od strony brzegu widać tylko zarośla, więc wołanie o pomoc jest bezcelowe – dodał ojciec Brigham.

Norris poczuł nagły przypływ wściekłości na policję stanową, której nie przyszło do głowy przeszukanie wyspy; może gdyby robili swoje jak należy, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego, a on nie wpakowałby się w to gówno. Niestety, tego typu rozważania były bezcelowe. Znajdował się tu, na tej cholernej wyspie, wraz z trzema zaginionymi, a perspektywy na przeżycie rysowały się nikło. Gówno, wielkie gówniane gówno.

– Co robiłeś, nim tu trafiłeś? – ojciec Brigham wskazał na trzymaną przez Norrisa torbę, a potem jego mundur. – Chyba nie urwałeś się z pracy? – zapytał żartobliwie.

– Nie… – nagle Norris drgnął. Coś świtało mu w głowie, jakaś myśl, której jednak nie umiał sprecyzować. Zignorował fakt, że usiłując ją złapać, musiał mieć idiotyczną minę. – Ojcze, czy wy też dostaliście się tutaj przez ten tunel pod dnem jeziora?

– Zgadza się. Cała nasza trójka.

– To prawda – przytaknął Baranski. Pryszczaty chłopak także niechętnie pokiwał głową.

Zamyślony Norris odwrócił się w stronę tafli jeziora, przyciskając do siebie wędkę, jakby od niej zależało jego życie. Trybiki w umyśle Norrisa poruszały się tak gwałtownie, że w każdej chwili mogły wypaść.

Ale nie wypadły.

Klik.

– Wiem – wyszeptał pobielałymi wargami. – Wiem, co musimy zrobić.

– Panie władzo? – Baranski podźwignął się z ziemi, lecz Norris zatrzymał go gestem ręki.

– Nie mam pewności, że to zadziała, ale… – popatrzył po zmęczonych twarzach, które jednak słuchały go w całkowitym skupieniu, pełne nadziei. To właśnie ona sprawiła, że nie chciał ich zawieść. Nie mógł ich zawieść. – Skoro trafiliśmy tutaj dzięki fali, to może również dzięki niej stąd wyjdziemy?

Ojciec Brigham, Baranski i pryszczaty chłopak popatrzyli po sobie, nieco oszołomieni i najwyraźniej nie mający pojęcia, o czym Norris w ogóle mówił; ten jednak nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Pospiesznym ruchem szarpnął za wędkę, przygotowując ją do użycia. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na porażkę, ale miał przeczucie, że pomysł ten nie jest całkiem pozbawiony logiki.

Oby twoja robota nie okazała się fuszerką, starcze.

Kiedy linki i żyłki były już gotowe, Norris zarzucił wędkę, mocno opierając się o podłoże. Czarna toń rozstąpiła się wokół spławika jak woda, lecz zamiast go otaczać, zdawała się go pochłaniać. Fala nadchodziła. Norris rzucił przez ramię do towarzyszącej mu trójki:

– Stańcie za mną i trzymajcie się mocno!

Dał mężczyznom i chłopcu chwilę, by spełnili jego polecenie – gdzieś w głębi umysłu poczuł nawet dumę, że jest słuchany – a kiedy silne dłonie ojca Brighama spoczęły na jego ramionach, zacisnął mocniej dłonie na wędzisku.

– Teraz albo nigdy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tym razem nie miał wrażenia, że tonie. Może cała ta sytuacja przyzwyczaiła go do najdziwniejszych okoliczności, a może rzeczywiście coś się zmieniło.

Zdawało mu się, że ta fala trwała krócej. Bez turbulencji, spokojnie wyrzuciła go na piasek, prawie jakby z rezygnacją pozbywała się niechcianych ekskrementów. Norris nie musiał otwierać oczu, by poczuć nad sobą światło dzienne, pod palcami nieco brudny piasek na brzegu Castle Lake, a na twarzy lekki wietrzyk.

Wrócili.

Nagłe ukłucie paniki zmusiło Norrisa do otwarcia oczu. Ulga; ojciec Brigham, Baranski oraz chłopak leżeli porozrzucani w niewielkiej odległości od siebie, oszołomieni, ale cali i zdrowi. Kątem oka Norris dostrzegł także nadjeżdżający radiowóz.

W samą porę, pomyślał i bezwładnie opadł z powrotem na piasek.

Pojazd z piskiem opon zatrzymał się obok samochodu, którym Norris przyjechał nad jezioro. Po głosach rozpoznał, że wyskoczyli z niego Clut i John LaPointe, ale słyszał ich jakby przez mgłę, nie mogąc poruszyć nawet czubkiem palca, nie mogąc w żaden sposób zareagować.

– Norris!

Clut od razu poleciał sprawdzić stan zaginionych – już odnalezionych, John zaś przypadł do Norrisa. Ten odgonił go nieokreślonym gestem ręki.

– Wezwijcie pogotowie, Baranski jest w złym stanie – wymamrotał niewyraźnie. – Zresztą lepiej niech sprawdzą całą trójkę.

– A ty? – John nachylił się nad nim z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nic mi nie jest. Tylko poleżę tu chwilę.

Po chwili wahania John wreszcie dał za wygraną i poleciał do radiowozu, by wezwać karetkę.

Norris przymknął oczy, a następnie wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Było po wszystkim, a jednak czuł w piersi ogromny ciężar. Może dlatego, że pomimo szczęśliwego zakończenia tej sprawy tak naprawdę nic nie było zakończone.

Jezioro żyło. Spało, ale mogło w każdej chwili się przebudzić. Kto wie, jak wiele osób umarło tam na wyspie. Jak wiele jeszcze umrze, jeżeli policja nic z tym nie zrobi?

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, aż wreszcie zdołał się podnieść. Do tej pory karetka zdążyła już przyjechać i zabrać zaginioną trójkę; chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić teren Castle Lake, Clut i John posadzili Norrisa z tyłu radiowozu. Milczał całą drogę do biura, nie wypuszczając z rąk naprawionej przez Popa Merilla wędki.

Na miejscu Norris postanowił ubłagać Alana, by zarządził zamknięcie dostępu do jeziora.

Z niejasnych powodów nie wierzył, by komukolwiek udało się je zasypać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutaj kończy się Jezioro Strachu. Spisanie tego opowiadania zajęło mi stanowczo za dużo czasu - pomysł sięga 2014 roku - lecz wreszcie mi się udało.  
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie.


End file.
